The Half Witch
by Cryptic Nomad
Summary: Can any witch or wizard solve the question? Is there any such thing as a half witch? Most never could because they never really thought about it really. Only asking for her help when they need her, then ignore her.  No friend to truly rely on and no one
1. Chapter 1

The Half Witch

Eldora wrung her dry withered hands as she walked the winding path up towards the southern two story home of the half witch. She was a prideful witch herself that could heal any man, women or child in the village of Porneia. It hurt Eldora's pride to have to ask for this half witches help because the virus her son had picked up was incurable as she would use the strongest potion she could make. The virus would come back after a few days and progress faster to destroy his magic and body at the same time. When she came to the opening at the end of the path she sucked in a quick breath.

The path turned into white cobble stone road with colorful tulips beckoning her to the simple red door with a design of metal flowers lacing around the door with a flower handle that bloomed bigger as she came closer to the door. When she stood in front of the door a tiny white humming bird stirred and flew in front of her. Its wings were gold as so was his beak as it stared into old tired eyes. "Eldora the heeling witch of the town Porneia that is below correct?" the bird asked in a deep throaty voice.

Eldora's eyes grew wide as she gave one small nod for him. Suddenly the door slowly swung open as he told her with a warning "The Half Witch is not to be fully looked upon, be honest and true; that will keep you alive. If you lie you die Eldora; she does not accept dishonesty. May luck follow you to the end" he said as the door slammed shut behind her with and audible click.

The house was dark with wax candles giving a small glow down the silent hall. The candles went out as she felt fear creep into her skin leaving Goosebumps behind, when the rug started to glow gold as it slowly moved down the long hall while lighting the way to the mistress of the house. Banking left into a massive library with books of all shapes, size, color and age were along the four walls of the room. One corner had a huge diamond cauldron and a long island filled with potions and ingredients of all sorts that Eldora knew were rare with time and many ingredients' you would never able to find no matter how much gold you had in your pocket. With the rest of the space filled with simple but comfortable furniture that beckoned you to sit and relax with a nice warm cup of tea on a winter day. What really caught her eye was the cherry wood antique desk. It was massive but the designs were detailed with animals and plants she had never seen before. A great large phoenix faced her on the front for the desk. Its eyes were carved to shine as its wings spread open as if to take flight any second with it muscles taunt with readiness to move.

"You have come for something, have you not Eldora?" she heard a girl say that made her stop staring at the phoenix to look into elusive amethyst eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Half Witch

Eldora wrung her dry withered hands as she walked the winding path up towards the southern two story home of the half witch. She was a prideful witch herself that could heal any man, women or child in the village of Porneia. It hurt Eldora's pride to have to ask for this half witches help because the virus her son had picked up was incurable; as she would use the strongest potion she could make to heal him. The virus would come back after a few days and progress faster to destroy his magic and body at the same time. When she came to the opening at the end of the path she sucked in a quick breath.

The path turned into white cobble stone road with colorful tulips beckoning her to the simple red door with a design of metal flowers lacing around the door with a flower handle that bloomed bigger as she came closer to the door. When she stood in front of the door a tiny white humming bird stirred and flew in front of her. Its wings were gold as so was his beak as it stared into old tired eyes. "Eldora the heeling witch of the village Porneia that is below correct?" the bird asked in a deep throaty voice.

Eldora's eyes grew wide as she gave one small nod for him. Suddenly the door slowly swung open as he told her with a warning "The Half Witch is not to be fully looked upon, be honest and true; that will keep you alive. If you lie you die Eldora; she does not accept dishonesty. May luck follow you to the end" he said as the door slammed shut behind her with and audible click.

The house was dark with wax candles giving a small glow down the silent hall. The candles went out as she felt fear creep into her skin leaving Goosebumps behind. The rug started to glow gold as it slowly moved down the long hall while lighting the way to the mistress of the house. Banking left into a massive library with books of all shapes, size, color and age were along the four walls of the room. One corner had a huge diamond cauldron and a long island filled with potions and ingredients of all sorts that Eldora knew were rare; with time and many ingredients' you would never able to find no matter how much gold you had in your pocket. With the rest of the space filled with simple but comfortable furniture that beckoned you to sit and relax with a nice warm cup of tea on a winter day. What really caught her eye was the cherry wood antique desk. It was massive but the designs were detailed with animals and plants she had never seen before. A great large phoenix faced her on the front of the desk. Its eyes were carved to shine as its wings spread open as if to take flight any second with it muscles taunt with readiness to move.

"You have come for something, have you not Eldora?" she heard a girl say that made her stop staring at the phoenix to look into elusive amethyst eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please help me half witch" Eldora pleaded with a strain wheeze from her weakened lungs. She explained what was going on with her son as she told her what potions she used and how long it took till the virus came back. Eldora was on the verge of tears when she looked up into the amethyst eyes as she heard her say, "Find me the hair of a male unicorn with the hair of your son. I will make a healing potion to rid him of the sickness inside him". The she bowed her head and fled the house of the half witch with haste to grab the hairs she was ordered to get.

The witch sat in her chair watching Eldora leave with haste to go get the hairs, with her head bowed from exhaustion she begin to ponder over her name. People never could solve the riddle of the half witch nor even give her a second thought. She shoved all her thoughts to the back of her mind. Slowly making her way towards the island full of ingredients and potions while delicately taking out her wand, she whipped her hands up at the island and pointed her wand at the solid oak furniture and made it levitate to reveal a stair case descending into the silent darkness ahead. Walking down the stairs was not hard but climbing back up from fifty feet was. When she reached the door her friends greeted her, they were phoenix statues but they were the guardians of the secret room.

Softly closing the door she inspected the charms and spells to make sure they were still strong, they were spells that no wizard alive knew any longer. She went over to the large mirror with her wand at the ready as she thought of the spell she wanted to use. The wand itself was odd from most wizards as she smiled of the memory of her wand. After some time a huge golden bowl was hovering in front to give her a view of the outside world. The war was still progressing as the dark lord gathered more followers for his army. The Lord was at a long large table talking with the snake as she weaved through chair legs to be nearer to her master.

A witch was hovering above the table with her face hollow as she suffered constant agonizing pain. Her lungs screamed for more air as she could not give them the satisfaction so she could live. Tears slowly rolled down her pale cheeks as her butterscotch hair and sea green eyes began to dull the slow death she was receiving from her tormentors; just because she taught philosophy on muggles and wizards how they could provide children to preserve the magical world. If pureblood's only married within, health complications for the mind and body would start to form. They called it an abomination as she saw it as a means to survive.

The Half Witch sadly watch the women die and be eaten by the snake as everyone watched with fear knowing it could have been them instead of her. The dark lord laughed deeply with satisfaction shimmer through his scarlet eyes; from the fear and pain he inflicted upon his death eaters. Half witch rippled the water to look at harry with his deep emerald eyes reflecting emotions unknown to her. He was tired physically, mentally and emotionally from searching for the Horcrux's. People kept getting hurt because of him time and time again. He silently prayed Ginny was ok as his anger subsided to a warm and gentle expression when he thought of her. They found the locket with spells in hopes to destroy it. In defeat Ron left Hermione and Harry as they argued about the Horcrux's taking too long to find.

The half witch grabbed the sword of Gryffindor and apparated to Headmaster Snape. She gave him specific instructions that he only responded to with a deep bow as he gently took the sword from her grasp. She noticed his sunken cheeks and eyes curved inward toward his sad eyes. Severus was not eating nor sleeping from the guilt of killing the only man he trusted. Sighing softly she made him put the sword down and look into her eyes as she revealed her face to him. Tears fell freely from his eyes as she shed one tear and made him open his mouth as the tear dropped onto his leather tongue. Severus looked much better with the purple under his sunken eyes beginning to fade with food appearing on his desk she provided for him. The Half witch patted his face and told him gently "Now Severus you must eat and sleep. Do not slowly kill yourself for the guilt of Dumbledore". Severus nodded and turned away from her to the food on the plate. She nodded in contempt of his soul healing slowly from all the pain he received in his past.

Re-apperating to her bowl she watched Ron miserably try to find where Harry and Hermione camped. Flicking her wand she aided him back to the camp just in time for him to save Harry and dispose of the Horcrux.

For the time being she would leave them alone until she was needed again. She began to look at all the rare or cursed objects in the room. This room was filled with rare objects of the Wizarding world; that was not safe in the gleeful hands of young wizards. The only wizard to prove her wrong was Dumbledore, as he came to help Harry Potter defeat Tom Riddle. Asking for the three brothers gifts was bold to ask of her along with a phoenix to keep for communication purposes to talk to her when he needed help.

Now that he was dead she no longer had a friend she could talk to or help that can alter the fate given to people.

Slowly she walked up the stairs to the library above her. Eldora would soon return with the ingredients she needed to make the healing potion for the son with the magic virus. It was rare but in some cases it looked like a normal flu, it was shocking to see normal healing potions do the opposite to the sick. The potion would require three things to make it powerful enough to cure him. 1 unicorn hair, 1 hair from the victim and one tear from the immortal phoenix. No one could find the immortal phoenix people would say in whispers back when a pandemic came from the magic virus. Never did she want to see this happen again, so she decided to be the half witch and heal those in great sickness such as Eldora's son was. She went to her diamond cauldron and began to pour water into the bottom to create a small boil to appear she began the complex potion.


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate healer's Potion

• Bring water to a small slow boil

• Two spoon full of elm tree sap

• Two drops of Dragons flame water

• Let these boil for an hour then add the unicorn and victim hair in at the same time on a high boil.

• Last add the tear to the potion after you stop the boil but leave the temperature the same. The tear will glow and Brighton turning the potion to a butter gold when it is finished.

When the hour was up she turned to see Eldora standing in front of her with terror. Her withered hands shook slightly from the raw power she felt from the half made potion inside the diamond cauldron.

Eldora watched the half witch with awe as she twisted the two hairs together then dropped them into the boiling potion. Eldora saw an Amethyst wand in the half witches hand as she seized the boil of the water. Eldora knew the wand was no ordinary wand you would see in a store because she knew Olivander well enough to not make such a wand out of ash wood. Eldora saw a bottle in the girls hand as if she aperated it with her will. A rare flower most healers dreamed to see was designed on top of the bottle from gems found deep in the mountains of Cracknel. The flower of eternity was made from colored diamond stone as the petals changed colors of blue, purple, orange, yellow and in the middle was a small layer of red diamond petals with the bloom opened to its fullest with the blub underneath with a clear liquid and a small opening at the bloom the half witch started repeating a sentence in Greek with adding only one small drop to the clear potion. The drop made small ripples as it slowly changed to potion from clear to a muddle dull yellow then to a butter gold color. The witch smiled and took an empty bottle and made the liquid flow steadily into the bottle.

The half Witch handed the bottle to Eldora as she felt respect for this witch. She never turned down help of the people that came to her as long as it was true and honest. Everyone talked badly of her as if she was an omen but then came to her for help when they needed her. Being up here in this house must be lonely. At least she had her son and husband. But the village loved and respected her for her great healing power. This girl was the opposite with shadows of hatred and blamed for other people's problems.

Eldora ignored the strong power of the girl and smiled. She slowly walked up to her and gave her something probably no one ever gave her. She embraced the half witch and whispered her thanks in her ear and let go of her. Eldora left quickly so the half witch wouldn't kill her for what she just did.

Inside the gold bowl Eldora gave the potion to her son and was shocked to see him stand and hug her. Tears flowed down the older women's face with relief as she laughed and hugged him back. The half witch couldn't help but smile as Eldora boldly did the same to her. It was a shock at first because no one had ever given her a hug before, but I was nice and comforting to have one.

A memory from long ago came to her mind to remind her of her true self and the one she will soon love . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Calandra, I love you very much you silly girl. You are always so serious yet you help those that hate you. I shall never hate you; I am only bewildered you have chosen me. No matter your form's, you are my Calandra that sings to my battered heart you have healed" he whispered to her in his strong arms that supported her from falling to the ground as he confessed his love for the half witch. Tucking the strand of copper hair behind his ear she kissed him tenderly as he told her the death of those around him and how it left him hollow until she finally came along.

The half witch gasped a few times until she could remember who she was. Every time the premonition came she could never see his face, just his fiery copper hair and solid arms she felt around her waist. She shook with fear knowing this would become real soon. The color and emotion inside of this premonition never lied when it was in color and full of raw powerful emotion that shook her very core.

Who would be able to know her true name? She had never said her name to anyone on earth that was living today. She pondered over everything, past present and future. Everyone was connected to each other with the actions they made it always effected another. The red thread of fate never could be cut as people intertwined to bring either happiness or sadness in each other.

Calandra watched the next stage for Harry in her large gold bowl. He was asking Mr. Lovegood what the deathly Hallows was and was it true. Watching carefully she noticed him leave the room and call to the death eaters that Harry was here. When they did come she took out her wand and tapped the bowl twice. Calandra made sure they could escape with a bit of luck on their side. But to her dismay Harry said the dark lord's name and snatchers appeared then took them to Malfoy manor. Hermione quickly stunned Harry's face so he wouldn't be noticeable. Calandra ran to the end of her room and grabbed a bell that was in the form of a broom. She rang it quickly when she saw Dobby the house elves come towards her with hesitation. Calandra gave him instructions for him to save Harry and everyone held as prisoners. He smiled warmly and with a loud crack he was gone from her room and reappeared in her gold bowl saving Harry and escaping to Fluer and Bill's home on the beach. Calandra felt sad seeing the little elf die in Harry's arms. His tennis green eyes dulled with a smile as his greatest friend he came to love held him as he died.

Calandra saw death every day, but today was sadder than most she had seen. Every person that Harry loved died. Calandra was moved as Harry gave Dobby a muggle burial. This was it; the turning of tides was becoming stronger as Harry spoke with Mr. Olivander about the elder wand. It was too late now because the dark lord now hand it in his hands. Calandra knew that the wand chooses the wizard and this elder wand was actually loyal to Harry Potter not the dark lord.

Calandra smiled wickedly of what Harry was planning to break into Gringotts for the possible Horcrux inside Bellatrix's vault. They would need some help with the influential help with getting in and getting out somewhat unharmed. Calandra put on her cloak and apperated to Gringotts to help Harry succeed.


End file.
